Things aren't always what they seem
by Cora Summers
Summary: Everybody has a secret. Elliot thinks he wants Alex, who wants Simon, who’s really Olivia, Whose brother is dating Dani, so she hates Alex. Alex is with Elliot to make Simon jealous who’s really Olivia. Confused yet? Read it to clear it up. A/O


I don't own the Characters. They are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC.

* * *

Things aren't Always what they seem

Walking up to her front door, Olivia Benson was deep in thought. Yesterday everything had been perfect, now it seemed her world had come crashing down. She had spent the day at the beach with her friends Melinda Warner, Kathy Jefferson, Jeff York, and her soon to be ex-boyfriend Andy Eckerson. Sure she liked the guy, but she realized not too long ago that he had an extra part that she didn't need.

It had been the last day before school was set to begin and they all went to the beach as a sort of end of summer party. Olivia, Kathy, Melinda, and Andy all played soccer; Andy for the boys and the other three for the girls. Cameron Donaldson Academy didn't believe in coed sports. Some of the other boys from the team had shown up also, allowing them to get a mini-game started. The girls ended up kicking the boys' asses, but that was to be expected. After they left the beach, Olivia had gone home and avoided any serious arguments with her mother about the debutantes coming out ball. Sure, she would come out, probably not what her mother would be expecting though. But she wasn't ready to do it now.

Today though, everything just seemed to collapse. She went to school, by herself, as her twin brother, Simon, had recently been expelled from CDA for skipping. After school, Olivia and the girls had gone down to the soccer field for practice, just like always, only they found the lacrosse team practicing. Not having any of it, they went to find out what had happened from Coach Morty Berger.

"Coach Berger," Olivia started. "Why is the lacrosse team on our field?"

Barely sparing the girls a second glance, Morty responded. "Not enough girls signed up so the school cut your team."

"They can't do that!" Kathy explained.

"Yeah, it's not fair," cried Melinda.

"I can assure you they can do that and they did do that, but life isn't always fair," Berger said in response.

Olivia thought for a moment before an idea came to her. "Then let us try out for the boys team," she stated.

Berger laughed in her face. "Girls can't play with boys," he said. "They aren't as fast or as strong as boys."

By this time the entire boys' team had come to gather around them. Olivia looked up and saw Andy smirking at them. "Why don't you ask your team captain how much faster and stronger boys are than girls," she said sarcastically.

Berger grew serious for a moment as he looked to Andy. "What is she talking about, Eckerson?"

As Andy was about to respond, Kathy interrupted. "We played a little three on three yesterday and your boys lost like the Lions on a Sunday in October."

"Because we let you," Andy explained, somewhat believably.

"Andy, what are you talking about? You guys were practically crying and begging for a rematch when we beat you," Olivia yelled.

"You know what, Olivia? This discussion is over," he said, as if being his girlfriend meant she had to listen to him.

"Fine then. This relationship is over."

Andy looked shocked for a moment. "Baby, don't be like that. You can't break up with someone over a stupid soccer issue." It almost seemed like Andy was begging at this point.

"First of all Andy, it isn't just some stupid soccer issue. And second, I was planning on breaking up with you anyway."

Now Andy was genuinely shocked. "Why?"

"Because Kathy is more my type than you are," she told him. With that she turned and walked away, her team following her.

Kathy, Melinda, and most of the other girls on the soccer team already knew Olivia's preference, so they weren't all that shocked. "Why did you use Kathy instead of me? Melinda asked.

"Cause I've known her since we were like five," Olivia explained.

"Fair enough, but next time you're coming out, use me?"

Olivia laughed, despite her bad mood, and nodded yes.

Now, as she neared her door with the hood of her sweatshirt up, trying to look as invisible as possible, she was still trying to think of a solution to her soccer problem.

"Simon," she heard someone call. She looked around for her brother. He was nowhere in sight so she continued on.

"Simon!" came the call a little more urgently. Before she knew it, she was being grabbed by the sweatshirt to turn the opposite direction. She came face to face with Dani Beck, her brother's girlfriend.

"Oh, it's you," Dani said in disgust. "You and your brother look so much alike from behind. Maybe it's because of your complete lack of a figure."

"First, if you want to check me out, don't hide it behind insults. Second, I have a figure. I just choose to hide it under my clothes. And finally, Simon isn't here, so what do you want?" Olivia asked. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Dani's shit.

"Whatever. Just tell Simon if he wants to hear from me ever again, I had better be hearing from him real soon." Dani shot Olivia one more scathing look and walked away. Olivia rolled her eyes and walked into her house.


End file.
